Love, Betrayal, and Heartache
by Bloodmoon Goddess
Summary: Kagome can't go back to her time and is stuck in the past, but things are not always what they seem. Especally when it comes to kagome.
1. Chapter 1

Love, Betrayal, and Heatache

By: Bloodmoon Goddess

Chapter 1:

Mitoriko's Daughter

The sight Kagome saw was enough to make her barf, for there in a clearing was Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing. She turned and ran all the way to the well and collasped in tears.

'Why, Inuyasha?' she thought,'Why did you betray me? Why do you hurt me so much?' Her tears were streaming down her face as the clouds covered the cresent moon. Kagome was in so much dispare, that she didn't notice the powerful aura in the field with her.

Silently arms circled around her in a comforting hug, pulling her towards the being that was behind her. She didn't care though, for the pain her heart made her feel nearly numbed all her sences.

"Do not cry for that half-breed,"came a whisper in her ear,"he does not deserve your love." Kagome stilled as her mind processed what he just said. Turning around slowly, she found herself looking into golden eyes. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized who it was.

"Sesshomaru..."she barly managed to mummer as his lips came in contact with his.Her eyes fluttered close as he picked her up and headed towards the west where his castle lies. He broke the kiss and said,"You will come with me for the life you deserve." Kagome smiled and layed her head on his chest and drifted asleep.

When she woke up she was back in the place she was in the night before, her room. Sighing, Kagome thought back to the dream, she had been having dreams of the taiyoukai for about a month now. She opened her window to let in a breeze of almost freash air, when she saw a certin red clothed hanyou.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked," I said I was coming back in two days and not a day earlier." He looked at her with sad eyes as he lept into her room.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked in a worried tone," What happened?"

"The village was attacked and some people were hurt," he explained," including Keade." Kagome's blood froze in place as she thought of the kind old miko who was like a grandmother to her.

"Is she okay?" Kagome bombared," How bad is her injury? No, don't answer that. I'm coming back now, wait for me at the well." She grabbed her yellow backpack and began stuffing all kinds of items into it. When she was done, the pack felt like it weighted two tons. Looking in the mirror, she saw a girl with her waist-lenght hair pulled into a ponytail. She wore black cargo pants, black combat boots, and a black shirt with no sleeves.

She ran out the door to the well house, not bothering to say good-bye to her family. As she jumpped down the well, she felt the familiar blue aura surround her, but then something went wrong. The well screamed as the blue turned to red and periced through her, her body felt like it was being torn apart as the magic cut through her.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was waiting beside the well like Kagome had asked. He was about to go get her when he saw the blue light apper. Smiling, he waited for her climb out when the light turned to an angry red color.

"Kagome? KAGOME!?!" He yelled as he jumpped into the well, only to be thrown back."What the hell was that?" The light disappered as suddenly as it had appered. Kagome's scent hit his nose, telling him she was here. He looked down the well to see her unconouse at the bottom. He carried her to the village after he got her out there, whating to know what had happened.

"Inuyasha?What happened?" Sango asked as she saw Kagome's limp form in his arms. He explained what had happened after he set Kagome down on a futon in Keade's hut.

"Maybe it was a spell that might have been cast on the well by a dark miko."Miroku suggested as he stared into the fire that was built not to long ago.

"No, that was no spell from a dark miko ye saw," keade said as Sango finished bandaging her arm," it was the magic of either the well itself or the tama."

"Why is that, Keade-sama?" Miroku asked. Keade looked at all of them before answering.

"The story i'm about to tell ye is one that happened long before Inuyasha was bound to the tree." The old woman replied," The great miko, Mitoriko, came to the village herself before she died. The miko at the time was my great grandmother, Siliay. My grandmother said the great miko came with two things, a prophcey and a bundle that held a baby girl.

"Mitoriko told her that two years after a young miko by the name of Kagome came to this village, her true self will apper before everybody she knows, her power will surpass her own and many will seek her out. Some to protect her, others to use her as a weapon.

"The baby was the foretold miko, and Mitoriko said she was also her daughter. She said she was going to send her child into the future to be protected until the time came for her to return to her rightful era. Also, the child was the rightful heir to a castle of some sort."

"So your telling us that Kagome, our Kagome, is not really from the future,"Inuyasha said," but a hime to a castle from this era and Mitoriko's daughter."

"Hai, but do not tell her ye hear?" Keade asked," For she will know when the time has come for her to claim her birthright." Inuyasha 'feh'ed her and walked outside, leaving everybody to their own thoughts.

Kikyo, who had been hiding behind the hut with her scent surpressed, heard the whole story.

'So, you are not my reincarnation, are you Kagome?' she thought,'Then the life I have is not my own but yours. For this I am sorry, but I will not give it back until this battle with Naraku is over.' Kikyo walked into the forest with her soulstealers right behind her.

**Bloodmoon Goddess: Hey what's up? Sorry this chap. is so short but i'm typing late at night and I am sleepy!**

**Sessy: Then go to bed on time, for once.**

**Inu: Tell me about it! She keeps us up late at night just to act out this stupid fanfic!**

**Kag: Sit!(thump) I personally like it.**

**BMG: Thanks Kags, your the only one so far. Please send me reviews or else I will have to send Inu-chan to my sis, and believe me, she'll make him suffer.**

Chapter 2:

Saiinsaga, The God Sword

Kagome opened her eyes just to shut them again, the light was killing her vision.

"God dang," she grummbled," what happened to me?" Sitting up, she saw that she was inside Keade's hut. The hut itself looked alittle more worse for wear than usual.

"When is Kagome going to wake?" she heard Shippo asked outside the hut, "I want to see if she's okay!"

"Stop your whining runt," came a certain hanyou's voice," she'll wake up when she's good and ready."

"But I want to see her no--OW!" Shippo whined as she heard a loud bonking noise.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Kagome asked as she stepped out of the hut," you didn't do anything to my little Shippo while I was asleep, now did you Inuyasha?"

"KAGOME!" Shippo cried as he jumpped into her arms," Inuyasha hit me on the head!" He pointed to a big bump on the top of his head.

"It's okay Shippo, he won't get while I'm here," Kagome reassured him," now, can someone tell me what happened? I remember the well going bezerk, then nothing." She saw something flicker in Inuyasha's eyes, but dismissed it as her imaganation.

"I don't know, I was about to ask you the same thing," he said,"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Saiinsaga, The God Sword

Kagome opened her eyes just to shut them again, the light was killing her vision.

"God dang," she grummbled," what happened to me?" Sitting up, she saw that she was inside Keade's hut. The hut itself looked alittle more worse for wear than usual.

"When is Kagome going to wake?" she heard Shippo asked outside the hut, "I want to see if she's okay!"

"Stop your whining runt," came a certain hanyou's voice," she'll wake up when she's good and ready."

"But I want to see her no--OW!" Shippo whined as she heard a loud bonking noise.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Kagome asked as she stepped out of the hut," you didn't do anything to my little Shippo while I was asleep, now did you Inuyasha?"

"KAGOME!" Shippo cried as he jumpped into her arms," Inuyasha hit me on the head!" He pointed to a big bump on the top of his head.

"It's okay Shippo, he won't get while I'm here," Kagome reassured him," now, can someone tell me what happened? I remember the well going bezerk, then nothing." She saw something flicker in Inuyasha's eyes, but dismissed it as her imaganation.

"I don't know, I was about to ask you the same thing," he said," I found you at the bottom of the well."

"Where's Sango and Miroku? I thought they were here," Kagome asked as she looked around.

"They were but the village needed some help with the repairs so they volnateered," Inuyasha replaied," now stop wasting time, we need to find them so we can get more jewel shards!"

Sighing, Kagome went and grabbed her yellow pack. Shippo had gotten a sucker while her and Inuyasha talked.

"Where is Keade now?" she asked," If she was injured, then she should be resting, not moving around."

"Heh, like I know," he grumbbled," the old hag is probley doing more than people her age should."

"And what exactly shouldn't I be doing, Inuyasha?" came a elderly voice. Kagome and Inuyasha turned and saw Keade with Sango and Miroku behind her.

"You two done yet?" he asked," we have jewel shards to find so stop goofing off and come on!" Sango, Miroku and Kagome bid farewell to Keade and walked after Inuyasha into the forest.

'As long as I'm here, I may as well go along,' thought Kagome,' but I'm still curious about what happened at the well.'

The day slowly faded away till it was twilight and the inu-group's feet hurt.

"Inuyasha, can we stop here tonight?" asked Shippo," I'm tired!"

"Stop your complaining, runt," he growled," we ain't stopping till we found a shard!" The group sighed but continued forward till it was well past midnight.

"That's it! We're stopping!" Kagome exclaimed as she dropped her pack on the forest floor and sat down.

"The hell we are!" Inuyasha yelled," We haven't found a jewel shard yet, wench!"

"Inuyasha..."

"No! No stopping!" he continued, failing to notice the slight twiching of her hand," Even Kikyo can do a better job than what you're do--" Inuyasha gulped as he relized his mistake, his ears going flat against his skull.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said a little to sweetly," SIT!" Birds flew around her as his form was smacked into the ground. Kagome stalked off into the night as the others shook their heaads in union.

"He never learns," said Shippo.

"I have to agree with you there," Miroku replied while Sango nodded.

'I can't believe that guy!' Kagome fumed,' he knows I don't like being compared to her! The arogant, stupid, slow hanyou!!' Kagome didn't watch were ahe was going as she stomped through the forest, ignoring the eyes that were watching her. Before long, her temper cooled and she finally looked around the area she came in.

There was no light at all, besides a few fireflys. The eyes she ignored earlier looked on with seething rage. Even though the place had a creepy vibe coming from it, Kagome felt as if she were at her home. The place looked familar to her somehow, but she could not tell why.

The fireflys swarmed around her as if they had just noticed her, their light playfulness making her smile. They silently pushed her forward, guilding her somewhere.

'This place...is so...strange,' Kagome thought as they lead her farther into the dark forest,' it's as if...i've been--' Her thoughts were cut off as she spotted a large black dog sitting on a boulder in front of her.

'Stand still,' came a voice in her head. Not wanting to disapoint the voice for some reason, Kagome stood still as the dog leaped off of the boulder and land in front of her. He sniffed her and yelped in joy while tugging her into a cave to her right.

Not wanting to be biten by the overly excited dog, she willingly followed him into the cave. It was dark inside even with the pale glow from the starnge cave fungus she found inside.

The dog would not let her go, either out of fear of her running away or just wanting her near. He lead her down several tunnels, Kagome tried to learn the way, but there were so many paths that she just gave up. The feeling she had never went away, almost like it was part of a forgotten memory.

The dog came to a sudden holt and Kagome nearly tripped over him. He had let go of her as he walked off to the side, motioning for her to walk ahead.

'Do not be afrid,' siad the voice,' I am here to help you get your birthright.'

"Birhtright?"Kagome asked," What birthright?"

'You will see soon enough,' It said as it disappered. Kagome didn't know what else to do until the dog came over and oushed her forward. Taking the hint, she kept walking until she came to some stone steps.

As her foot touched it, the steps lit up with a dull red light. Kagome noticed something at the top of the stairs, glowing a bright white light. Not knowing what else to do, she climbed the stairs to see a sword. Her breath caught in her throat as she gazed apon it beauty.

The sword's hilt looked as if it was made out of crystal while the blade was as black as night. It's sheath was just as black but with a blue tear-drop jewel at the top. A hesatint hand came out to grab hold of the beautiful sword, wanting to take it but not knowing what will happen if it did.

Kagome felt drawn to the sword, as if she knew it was for her, and could not bring herself to leave without it. Her hand came and contact with it's hilt, and as if it had a mind of it's own, wrapped around it. The stair case's dull glow brightened ten fold and Kagome was reminded of what had happened at the well. Her hand would not let go as she struggled franticly to pull away. But as suddenly as it came, the light was gone.

The only glow in the cave now was the plusing white glow from the sword in her hands. She turned it over and read the descrition.

"Saiinsaga, The god sword," Kagome breathed," Mother gave this to me...Wait. My mother?" A flash of something came in her mind's eye.

'A woman, no older than twenty, came into view. She cooded over Kagome until her eyes sparkled with joy. The black dog licking at her face as her little hands tried to move it away.

"Come now, Yako," came the woman's voice," let her rest." The dog stopped his licking, but kept close to her at all times. They entered the cave and climbed the stairs to the place where the sword should be.

"My little Kagome, look around you," she said," You will one day come back to claim your birth right, Saiinsaga, and rule over all Japan with love and happiness in your heart. I will always be with you, my baby girl." She kissed Kagome's forehead and smiled, Yako looking at them as if he was ready for battle. His eyes shining with sadness as he looked at Kagome...'

Kagome was brought out of her daze as she realized she was crying. She tried to grasp the image of the woman who clamed to be her mother, but it slipped away like water through her hands.

Looking down, she noticed the sword in her hands and tied it around her waist, ready if anything attcked her. The black dog came up beside her and licked her hand.

"Yako, that is your name, right?" Kagome asked, unsure if she was going to get an answer.

'Yes, little one,' came the voice,' I am called that.'

"You know me don't you?" she questioned as they walked down the stairs and out of the cave.

'That I do, but you will learn why later,' he said as he walked away,' go back to your friends little one, for we will meet again.'

Kagome nodded and set off towards her friends with a new aura of determination around, one that will not fade with time.

bmg:hey, sorry it took so long,but i was typing some of my other story. Sesshomaru's Love.

kags:don't worry about it

inu:yeah, it's not like anybody reads this anyway.

bmg:i wonder...inuyasha?

inu:what do you want whench?

bmg:...SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (wham!!) wow...it works for me after all. now pleaz review on my story. i shall not write any more until i get at least five reviews.

sessy:tes you shall, if not then you will not enjoy the alteritve.(bmg pales a deadly white)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Whan A Heart Breaks

When Kagome entered the campsite, she found her friends already asleep. Shippo and Kirara was curled up in her sleeping bag while Sango layed near a tree with Miroku's sleeping form moving ever closer. One member of the group,however, was not to be found.

'Inuyasha is probley with the clay pot,' she thought,' but it is odd how he never came looking for me like he usually would have done.' As silently as she could, Kagome left the area in search of the missing hanyou. The sky was lit by the glow of full moon as Kagome, for reasons unknown to her, lifted her head up and sniffed. Little did she know, she had a pair of golden eyes watching her every move.

'Does the human not know that she can not sniff out the hanyou with her inferier sneces?' thought her stalker as he/she followed behind the miko.

The wind blew in her face as she smelled a scent of oak leaves and rice plants. Curious as to what it might be, the miko followed it to a small clearing by a trikling stream. She was about to walk closer when she heard voices entering the area.

"Inuyasha, what are we to do?" came a too familiar voice," What if the girl truly finds out?" Kagome preed around the tree she was behind to see Inuyasha embracing Kikyo.

"She won't, I'll make sure of it," he replied," no one will take you away from me ever again." Inuyasha leaned in for a kiss as Kagome ran away from the scene.

'Inuyasha, how could you!?!' thought Kagome,' how could you betray me!?! I sacerficed everything for you, and now you want to take away my soul?'

She kept running until her foot caught a root and she fell down onto the sharp rocks that littered the forest floor. Kagome looked down at her hands to see blood dripping from several deep cuts. Oddly enough, her eyes shed no tears. She was about to get up when her chest constriced painfully and she fell back down to her knees.

Colors danced in her sight as the darkness finally took her over. Slowly, she opened her eyes to find a man in front of her. He was hansome with his dark silver eyes and ink black hair falling in his face. A seven pointed silver star adorned his forehead as a pointed ear poked its way from behind his hair.

"She is beautiful koi," he said as a woman came closer. He smiled as Kagome's arms came up to tug at his hair. She tried to force them back down, but found that they had a mind of their own at the moment. Fangs poked from under his lips as his smile widen.

"She is a perfect fusion of our heratage," said the woman," your demonic powers and my miko powers combined into one."

"That may be true, but she is most beautiful for she looks just like you." he replied as Kagome pulled his hair," But she has to have my curiousty if she keeps trying to get her hands on everything." The woman brought Kagome into her arms and smiled a true smile.

"She also has your eyes and marks," she whispered," l was probley more surprised than you when she came out to be full youkai."

'What's going on here?' thought Kagome,' why can't l move? And who are these people?'

"What shall we name her?" asked the man.

"I want us both to decide a name, Katsu," replied the woman as she cooed over her.

"Mitoriko, love, l would like for you to decide." Katsu said as he drapped his arm around her.

"Kagome, Kagome, the bird in the cage. When will you come out? In the evening of the dawn, the cran and the turtle slipped, who stands right behind you now?" sang some youkai and hanyous from the window right beside them.

"Koi, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Katsu.

"Kagome, we'll name her Kagome," Mitoriko said with a smile playing on her face," Our little Kagome will bring peace to the lands."

"Yes, she will, Koi," replied Katsu as he held them both...

'Mother? Father?' thought Kagome,' They're my parents?' Unknown tears flowed down her face as her vision turned back black. She felt like she was floating on water as a light surrounded her. Slowly, Kagome opened her eyes to find herself right by a fire.

Looking around, she saw the little girl who traveled around with Inuyasha's half-brother, Sesshomaru. The ugly toad thing, Jaken, was leaning against his staff as Ah-Un, Sesshomaru's two headed dragon, was curled around the little girl, Rin.

"I see your awake," came a cold voice from behind her. Turning around, Kagome saw the ice prince himself standing behind her.

"Sesshomaru, why am I here?" asked Kagome," I thought you hated me."

"That is none of your concern, human," he said as he turned his gaze towards the stary sky above," You will return to your group in the morning for now, rest."

Not knowing what else to do, Kagome layed her head down and drifted off to sleep without knowing someone was watching her.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: SO sorry for not doing this sooner, I forgot. I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else in the show, but I wouldn't mind having Sesshomaru if I could...just kidding...or am I?**_

Chapter IV

Love at first mew

Kagome woke to two adorable brown eyes peering into her face. She moved to sit up when she was knocked back down by a unknown sorce.

"Yeah! Kagome-neechan is awake! " squealed Rin as she felt Kagome return her embrace," Will Kagome-neechan play with Rin?" Kagome smiled down at her and nodded her head. Jaken was by the Ah-Un packing up their stuff while grumbling about the pain of having two humans to take care of.

"Come on, Rin-chan," Kagome said as she got up," let's go pick some flowers." Rin squealed and ran off to the flower field that was right behind them. Ah-Un followed behind her as she made her way over to the excited little girl, all the while sniffing at her shirt.

"Your name's Ah-Un, right?" she asked, the dragon nodded his head," Nice to meet you, my name's Kagome."

'We know, my Lady,' said two voices in union inside her head,' we've always known.'

"How can you do that?" Kagome questioned as she sat down besides a patch of flowers," You know, talk to me inside my head."

'It is you who is doing this,' they said,' it seems you have the power to commuacate with animals and youkais who cannot talk.'

"Me? Really?"

'Yes, my Lady.'

"By the way, why do you keep calling me Lady? It makes me sound old."

'What do you prefer we call you?'

"How about by my name, so just Kagome please."

'It is done then Kagome.'

"Good, because you're my friend now, right?" Ah-Un looked at her in stunned silents as her words registered in their mind.

'Y-yes, we are your friends.'

"Kagome-neechan!" yelled Rin," Look at all the pretty flowers!"

"They're beautiful, Rin-chan," Kagome said," come here, I show you how to make things out of them."

"Okay!" Rin exclaimed as she ran over to her with about four dozen flowers in her arms. They spent the rest of the day making crowns, bracletes, rings, necklaces, and other things until Sesshomaru came back.

"Miko, You will return to your pack," He said as he came into the camp," Rin, let's go."

"Good-bye, Rin, I'll see you soon," Kagome said as she was walking away. Halfway out of camp, Kagome was forced to the ground as something tackled her.

"Rin doesn't want Kagome-neechan to go!" Rin whined," Rin wants her to stay and play with Rin!" Kagome gathered her into her arms and hugged as she held on for dear life, sobbing.

"Rin, it's okay," Kagome whispered," I'll vist you as soon as I can, and I'll bring you back something to remind you of me."

"Promise?"

"Promise, now go back to Sesshomaru. I'm sure he wants to leave now."

"Okay! Come back soon Kagome-neechan!" Rin ran over to Sesshomaru and waited for him to lead the way. Sesshomaru, however just stared at Kagome as her form disappered from sight.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

Without saying anything, he turned heel and left with the others following.

Kagome just kept walking in the direction where she knew Inuyasha was. How? She didn't know. The forest was quite and peaceful as she sat down to admire the beauty of it.

'Wait a minute,' she thought,' didn't I hurt my hands yesterday? They don't hurt at all now.' She turned them over to see flawless skin, no sign of cuts anywhere. She was about to observe them further when she heard a small mew. Looking to her left, she found a neko demon. He was exactly like Kirara but where she was a cream color, he was black and a cream color where she was black.

"Hello, what are you doing here?"

'I'm hungry.' (Kagome had gotten used to talking animals)

"Do you want to come with me? When we reach my friends we'll be able to eat."

'Yes, thank you. That would be lovely.'

"Great! Come on, you can ride on my shoulder if you want." He looked at her with his big red eyes, gave a small mew, and jumpped on.

They reached her friends by the time the moon had risen to the middle of the sky, they were all asleep in their perspective sleeping bags. Well, besides Miroku who amazenly kept scooting his bag over to Sango in his sleep.

Kagome and the neko crept into camp as quitly as possible, but Shippo, being the demon that he is, woke up and looked around. His green eyes brightened as they landed on Kagome.

"KAGOME!! YOU'RE BACK!!!" He yelled as he landed in her embrace. His yells waking up the rest of the group, they were about to go back to sleep when they spotted her themselves.

"KAGOME!!" They yelled in union. Scrambling out of their slepping bags, they rushed over to her and squeezed her tightly in a Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara sandwich.

"Mew," came a small sound as Kagome struggled to get out of their embrace. The small black neko youkai licked her face to get her attention.

"Oh, yeah. Guys, this is a neko youkai I found while I was coming back."she said," What's your name anyways?"

'I do not have one, but maybe you can give me one if you like.'

"Okay then...how...about..." Kagome frowned as she tried to think of the perfect name for the little youkai," I know! You'll be Kazuma."

'Kazuma...I like it, thank you.'

"Umm...Kagome, why are you talking to the neko like you can understand him?" Shippo asked as Kazuma jumpped off her shoulder.

"That's because I can," she replied as she looked at all their shocked faces," I found out about this not to long ago."

"Kagome, can you understand Kirara?" Sango questioned.

"Hold on, let me try," Kagome said as she knelt in front of Kirara," Kirara, can you tell me what's on your mind right now?"

'Right now, I think Miroku should stop while he's ahead.'

"Sango, Miroku's about to grope you." Kagome said with her back towards them. Sango turned around to find his hand alittle too close to her backside for comfort.

"Sango, it's not what it looks like," he pleaed as Sango picked up her weapon.

"Oh, yeah? Well it looks like you were about to grope me, again!" She stalked towards him as he backed away.

"Now Sango don't be rash!" Miroku yelled as he ran into the forest with her chasing after him.

"He never learns,"Shippo said as he dug into Kagome's backpack for some candy.

'My Lady, May we eat now?'

"Yes, and please don't call me lady, just Kagome will do."

'Yes My La-Kagome.'

"Great! Now let's eat!" Kagome grabbed her bag and pulled out some ramen and cat food she had brought for Kirara. As they ate their meal Sango and Kirara came back while dragging a knocked out monk behind them. Sango slung him near a tree before she was handed a cup of ramen from Kagome. She greatfully took it without words and sat down, Kirara however just stared at Kazuma. Kagome watched as Kazuma looked up and locked eyes with Kirara, they stared at one another, never blinking.

"Sango," Kagome whispered," Look at them, I think their in love." Sango looked at Kirara and Kazuma and agreed wholeheartedly.

"You're right, Think they'll have kittens together?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded her head and kept on eating all the while keeping her eyes on the cats. They kept staring at one another until a certin hanyou came bursting through the trees.

" 'bout time you came back, whench," Inuyasha gripped," because you took off last night, we had to delay shard hunting until you came back!"

"Maybe I would have been back sooner if you came and got me," Kagome said calmly," I wouldn't have lost my way if it hadn't been for you. Or were you too preoccupied with Kikyo to notice me?" Inuyasha's face turned white as he relized she was there, his eyes wide for about a second.

"I-I don't have to explan myself to you!" He said as he turned back into his normal self," And what's with that cat and sword!" He pointed to both Kazuma and her sword.

"I met Kazuma on the way here," Kagome replied as she picked him up," and as for my sword, that's none of your busness."

"Like hell it is!" Inuyasha yelled," Now hand it over before you poke someone's eye out!" Kagome glared at him as he reached for the hilt of Saiinsaga.

"Inuyasha, If you even touch this sword you'll live to regret it," Kagome threatened. Inuyasha hesitated alittle before he ignored the warning and grabbed the sword.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!" he screamed as he jerked his hand back, smoke coming from the burned flesh.

"What happened, Inuyasha?" Sango asked as she inspected his hand.

"THE FUCKING SWORD!!! THAT'S WHAT!!!" he yelled," IT FUCKING BURNED ME!!!"

"It's your own fault," Kagome said as she dusted the sword's hilt off," I tried to warn you, but ya just didn't listen. Now be quiet, Shippo's asleep over there." Inuyasha glared at her and lept into a tree to sulk. Kagome, Sango, and Kirara just shook their heads as Kazuma looked confused at what just happened.

"Sango, I'm going to sleep now," kagome said as she crawled into her sleeping bag.

"Okay, Kagome," she replied," Good night." As she nearly dozed off, Kazuma crawled in besides her and went to sleep.

'I have a feeling tomorrow will be eventful...' she thought as her mind wandered off and into the dreamscape.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**BMG: There you are! Chapter 4 and sorry that it took me so long. My mom took away my internet.**

**Sessy: Who will be the bad guy in this fanfic?**

**BMG: Who else? NARAKU!!! And a new guy thats way more powerful than the baboon.**

**Inu: And I'll get to kick his butt right? Leaving Sessy here in the dark while I take Kagome!**

**Kag: You're not getting me, Inuyasha. It's a Sess/Kag fanfic, not a Inu/Kag. **

**BMG: Yeah! Besides, I don't like it when you and Kagome get together. It's much more fun if it's Sessy and Kag. So cry me a river, build a bridge, and get over it.**

**Inu: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU[chases BMG out of the room**

**Sessy: Please review and offer any suggestions that you would like for the story. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own and never will...in this world. Just kidding...--**

**BMG: Hey guys, you ready for chapter five?**

**Inu: No! And stop all this sess/kag crap! It's just wrong!**

**Sess: And why is it wrong Inuyasha?**

**Inu: It's just is! That's why[Inu takes his sword and rushes at Sessy**

**Kags: Don't they ever learn?**

**BMG: What fun would it be if they did?**

**Kags: You're right. Inuyasha, SIT!**

**[BAM!!!**

**Shippo: Serves him right! By the way, BMG. Why did you call Naraku a baboon?**

**BMG: He may be a spider demon or whatever, but it just seems to fit because of the baboon pelt. Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter V

Yako's Apperence

' Kagome, Lady Sango said it is time to wake up.' said Kazuma as he nugged her face, ' and Kirara and I are hunrgy.' Kagome sat up and struched hearing her bones pop into place. Silently she got up and walked towards the fire to start breakfast for everybody.

"Kazuma, Kirara, would you like some ramen or more of the cat food I gave you last night?" Kagome asked as she took out her cooking pot. The two neko youkai looked at each other and mewed something.

' We would like the food from last night,' Kazuma replied,' it was quite tasty.' As Kagome fixed the neko's breakfast, she could feel eyes watching her every movement. Looking back, she saw nothing there except the ever present forest. Thinking nothing of it, she set the neko's food down and started on everyone else's breakfast.

Inuyasha, as usual, gripped about everybody being slow and not getting a fast move on the search for the jewel shards. Miroku somehow managed to scoot closer to Sango even though he looked to be meditating, and Shippo was dozing in the red sleepingbag Kagome had just came from. All in all, a usual boring day for the shard hunters.

"Inuyasha, your ramen is ready!" Kagome called to him as he sat in a tree by camp," Hurry up or I'll give to Shippo!"

"Shut up, whench!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped from the tree," I'll get down when I'm good and ready, you have no say in what I do!" He huffed angerly towards the fire and started to slurp down his food. Kagome just sighed and went back to packing up camp so they'll be ready when everyone was done.

'I wonder if I'll ever see Yako again...' Kagome thought,' Maybe if I can find out who Katsu really is, then I will be able to unlock more of these memories.' A shiver ran down her back as the feeling of being watched came back, she quickly turned around and found nothing yet again.

"Hurry, Kagome! Or Inuyasha will leave you behind!" Shippo cried as he tugged on her backpack. Kagome snapped back to reality as she noticed that everyone else was at least 20 feet ahead of her. Picking up Shippo, she ran to catch up, feeling that she was being followed.

"Kagome, are you okay?" asked Shippo as they came to the rear of the group," you look tense."

"I'm fine," she replied," it's nothing to be worried about." Shippo looked unconvinced, but left it at that. Inuyasha, however, didn't care if she senced something or not unless it was a shard of the shikon jewel. So as unusal, he pressed the group onward until they were near exsaustion.

Sesshomaru was staring up at the night's sky when a unfamilar presents came apon the camp. A beautiful black dog came and went to sit by the fire Jaken had prepared for Rin, who at the moment was asleep. The dog looked at Sesshomaru with blazing blue eyes and bowed his head.

'Lord Sesshomaru.'

"Who are you?"

'That is not important right now, but what is, is a legend that is about to happen.'

"A legend you say? And how do I fit into this legend of yours?"

'The princess will need protection until she is fully able to control her powers, that is where you come in. The legend that I speak of is called the Legend of Mitoriko's Daughter.' Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the name, every youkai knew of it and most would like to posses the legendary daughter for her power.

"If I agree to do this, I will need to know who the princess is so I can protect her until she transforms."

'Do not fret pup, I will tell you who she is, but only when you agree to do this. I cannot let any more harm come to her while in the state she is in now.' Sesshomaru growled in annoyance and at being called a pup. Knowing not what else to do but decline the offer, he accepted and had a feeling he was going to have future headaches coming his way.

"I agree, now state who you are."

'...I am called, Yako...'

**BMG: sorry that this chap is so short and that I haven't updated in awhile, but...well you see...the thing is...**

**Inu: FOR PETE'S SAKE!!! SHE HAD WRITER'S BLOCK!!!**

**Kags: SIT!Sitsitsitisitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsit!!!! Inu you insenitive jerk!**

**[WHAM[Inu twitching in a 20 foot hole.**

**BMG: thanks Kags, you're the best.**

**Sess: hurry up and close this chapter already! Me and Kags has some...things...to do.**

**Kags:(blush) shut up Sess! They don't need to know about that!**

**BMG: know what? TELL ME[big irrestitable puppy dog eyes**

**kags:uhhh...BYE!!!**

**[kags and sess run out with inhuman speed as bmg chased them down with hunting dogs.**

**Shippo: at least it's quite now. anyway, please R&R and give BMG any ideas you might what to see in this story. If you do I'll come to your house and play with you with Kirara and Kazuma.**


	6. Chapter 6

No demons had attacked so far and the group had decided that they needed as well earned break from fighting anyways, even Inuyasha had agreed. So there they were, sitting and relaxing by a small lake in the middle of nowhere.

Inuyasha was still sulking over the fact that kagome's sword had burnt him; Sango was glaring at Miroku each time he got closer to her; Shippo was playing with Kirara and Kazuma; while Kagome had taken to meditating so she can learn more about her sword.

Saiinsaga was called the god sword for a reason, but Kagome had yet to find out why. According to her last vision, Midoriko (Yes I found out the right spelling for it) was mated to a demon lord name Katsu.

'Is he my father? And if so, then Midoriko is my mother...then how did I end up in the future?' she thought to herself, ' Did they not want me anymore? Then again if he was a lord something might have happening at the time. Maybe they sent me away for a reason.' So entralled in her thoughts she did not notice everyone around her go quiet until she heard a voice.

"Kagome, I want you to be very still and do NOT open your eyes." Sango whispered to her from a distance away. Curious as to what she meant, Kagome ignored her friend and slowly creaked her eyelids open. Two silver eyes stared back at her.

The world seemed to have stopped for a fraction of a second when Kagome yelpped, trying distance her face from these eyes. Her head hit the tree behind her the same time a rough tongue licked her face, black fur tickled her nose causing her to sneeze.

"Stop it Yako..." Kagome stopped rubbing her head when the name regestered in the brain. "Wait...YAKO!" She wrapped her arms around the dog and kissed his nose. "How have you been? It's been about a month since I last saw you."

Everyone stared at Kagome as she continued to hug, pet, and talk to the big black dog. Shippo was the first to break out of his shock as he approched his Mom. When he was about a foot away from Kagome, Yako turned to look at the small sized kitsune. Shippo froze in fear.

"There is nothing to worry about Shippo." Kagome laughed as she picked up the fear frozen kit. " Yako is an old friend that came to visit today. There is no reason to fear. Yako, this is Shippo, my adopted kit." Yako came face to face with Shippo, his eyes staring intensly into the small kits. After a minute of staring, Shippo was about to have a heartattack when Yako barked and licked his face.

Yako waited until Shippo was laughing from his licks to grab him by the back of his hatori and carry him over to the fire nekos to play. Sango and Miroku came over after he had left towards the nekos to talk.

"So, Lady Kagome, when did you meet this...Yako?" Miroku inquired as he sat down by Sango.

"He is the one that helped me find my sword. I want to say more, but there are things going on right now that I need to put together on my own. Before I tell anyone anything." Sango and Miroku shared a knowing look when Kagome wasn't looking and nodded to each other. Inuyasha was still silent and had a intense look on his face.

"Careful, Hanyou, if you think to much your brain will break down." Came a low, smooth voice from the shadows." We don't need that, now do we?" Everyone looked towards the voice in shock.

"You...You're..." Shippo stuttered.

"Yes, I'm back~"

BMG: OMG! Who is back? Even I don't know!...Or do I? hehehe

Inu: Of course you know, whench! You wrote the damn thing!

Kags: Inuyasha, I wouldn't say that If I were you.

Inu: Why? Cause you're too stupid to?

Kags: ...BMG, may I?

BMG: Of course, go ahead.

Kags: SSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT T!

(Inu crashes into a 100meter hole made by himself of course.)

Shippo: Stupid Yasha. Well, It's been too long but R&R please. I wanna appear more in the story! ^o^


End file.
